


Why I totally ship Thorki (Marvel sucks at getting facts straight)

by Ani1OutThere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Rants, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani1OutThere/pseuds/Ani1OutThere
Summary: As you can already tell this is a rant dedicated to Thorki(Although it might not be a one-shot, one day it could suddenly transform into one)Marvel fucking sucks at sticking to original story lines, don't get me wrong I love their movies to death.It's just sometimes their creations piss me off, but If there is one thing that I love about the MCU is Loki (They gave me/us Tom Hiddleson)This is about me kinda ranting about why everyone should ship Thorki and how it is totally not wrong, like at all. Well I mean, it might be. I don't know how you perceive the world so in your eyes this could be a nightmare.If you don't agree with what I rant about comment below, or if you just have suggestions on what I could maybe add.For the rest of you, I love making you guys uncomfortable.Feel free to post your opinions on the matter so that I can crush them!(Joking, not gonna actually crush them. Ugh I just realized that I'm doing what my friend does all the time, saying Joking after saying the joke is never funny)





	Why I totally ship Thorki (Marvel sucks at getting facts straight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rant dedicated to Thorki, I will be stating 7 reasons as to why you should support Thorki... It's actually 6, but I mean 7 sounds less intimidating. 
> 
> By the way, if you guys couldn't tell. This rant as do most, is for mature audiences who can take a little swearing from time to time. This isn't going to be just a book of swears though.
> 
> Anyways, try to enjoy  
> ~Thanks and bye

*You guys have a freakin problem with my Ship?

Alright, guys, before you come at me with your ideas (Opinions) of what is right and what is wrong I need to set some facts straight.

Everyone is entitled towards an Opinion, Even if they are bigoted and mean. People are still entitled towards an Opinion. Even if they are the worst person imaginable they still have the right towards an Opinion no-matter how dumb you think it is.

So with this in Mind. These are my reason's and Opinions of why Thorki is my #1 ship.

Don't bother attacking me if you think I'm wrong because believe me, either I ignore you and you don't exist in my mind or I destroy you. You don't want the Latter.

Without further ado, Here is my Thorki rant.

*Brother?

Thor is not Loki's brother, not in the genealogy way at least. They come from different parents and are both different species. Although I like the idea of Thor being raised with him, They are not in anyway related. This is not incest and I do not approve of incest.

Loki has repeatedly brought up the fact that they aren't brothers in both the comics and movies. I know that most of you don't actually care about this because being a brother doesn't actually have anything to do with Genes. 

To explain what the word brother is I'm going to have to use the 'Urban dictionary' because Google can't make up its mind. 

Here it is: A person to whom you are related to, sometimes an ass, sometimes a friend, a person you are stuck with till you die through good or bad. Through thick and Thin.

Okay, yeah I may have edited that meaning a bit. I mean come on guys you can't blame me, it's 'The Urban Dictionary'

Anyways, I can't argue with that. So yes even though Loki and Thor are brothers, I don't mind if it's not actually Incest.

(Yes I know that Cousin-Incest isn't actually going to 'Damage' your children and they are actually far enough apart in the family to get away with it, and Yes the Christian church's said all this stuff because they wanted to drive wedge's into family's so that the Church would become 'Their new Family' The kind of Incest that I am talking about is the Brother/Brother incest and Okay guys give me a break will you. I know guys can't get pregnant, but I'll go into this later.)

You know, I'm actually having a hard time explaining this one. I'm just sitting here like, They are God's right, and God's are supposed to be this sort of Divine being. So why would they have Genes? 

Plus God's have sex with their brothers and sisters all the time. (They don't turn out too bad but come on guys, They have some problems)

So even if they were actual brothers it wouldn't actually matter. 

*Sexuality

Look here people times are changing and for most people being a little gay isn't so bad. So far there are over 26 different countries that approve the Same-sex marriage. I'm not saying that Thor and Loki should get married, Even if it would be really great. I don't think they have or will ever have that type of relationship.

Yes for all you Americans out there, "America approves of the same-sex marriage."

(Yes I know that it isn't just some Americans who hate same-sex marriages. Other countries people have problems too, I'm using them as an example because I'm myself an American and have an American citizenship.)

For everyone who has a problem with Loki and Thor together just because they are the same sex. Loki is Bisexual and is gender neutral even if he wants to be male most of the time He shifts between Woman and Man constantly and I wouldn't be surprised if Marvel brought up that fact in the next few Marvel Movies.

Loki is the son of Fárbauti and Laufey, and the brother of Helblindi and Býleistr. For everyone out there who have seen the Marvel movies, you think Laufey is his father, well... that's another thing Marvel got wrong, you see Laufey was originally a female character but then Marvel decided to change a few parts, you know.

Anyways if you look at it from my point if view Marvel already gave me an okay. If Laufey and Fárbauti are male than yeah they don't care, so why should you. 

(It also give's me the creepy 'M-preg' story vibes. Sorry, I'm not hating on anyone who loves's those types of story's but personally, for me they kinda suck. Everyone changes up the actual characters and make them Oc, so the story could make at least a little bit of sense for it to actually work)

(Also, Also.... do you think those are the types of stories, Stan Lee reads?)

A Loki solo series called Loki: Agent of Asgard was announced for 2014. Writer Al Ewing said that among other things, the series will explore Loki's bisexuality and fluid gender identity, writing "Loki is bi and I'll be touching on that. He'll shift between genders occasionally as well."

I think this is a great idea for the plots, Although Thor isn't really seen to be bi or gay with anyone that doesn't mean that he isn't. Gods have a lot of time on their hands as we've seen with Apollo and Hyacinth. (Greek Myths)

Loki even has three children while in his woman form. Loki is the father of Hel, (Even if Marvel states that she is his sister) the wolf Fenrir, and the world serpent Jörmungandr.

*RelationShips

Let's talk about Jane foster, Jane foster is out of the picture. As we have seen in Thor: Ragnarok she broke up with him. Now Jane isn't really a big deal to Thor although she was seen as a love interest to Thor they aren't together anymore.

Even before Jane had, had enough of Thor they weren't really much of a 'Thing' The most we ever saw from Jane was the Original Thor movie and 'The Dark world' They didn't have any sort of connection or any sort of reason's for them to actually hit it off. 

I mean sure if someone ran me over with their Pinzgauer High-Mobility All-Terrain Vehicle a couple of time's I would totally fall in love with them.

Seriously, what sort of interaction with Jane does he even have. Not enough if he leaves her behind all the time to go do whatever he does in Asgard, Or if she decides, Eh dating buff, super hot, Norse god's is boring. (You go gurrrl)

Thor did not love Jane Foster. Even if his words refer to the "love and affection" between Thor and the first human woman he met and (immediately) fell in love with, his use of the past tense is more revealing. Thor stays with Jane because she is exotic to him. He doesn't truly know her and he certainly doesn't love her.

Tell me do you think she deserves that type of relationship? Well, she doesn't think so either, seeing as she broke up with him.

Another reason comes from Kevin Feige himself Stating "We wanted Thor to encounter somebody that was near his equal and that his relationship with Jane may have evolved in unexpected ways in between 'The Dark World' and 'Ragnarok' and we wanted to pit him against a character who was much more his equal and in many ways his superior," Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige told EW.

Sorry, Jane. You're just not Thor's equal, but you can guess who is? That's right Loki.

(You guys aren't going to bait me into saying Valkyrie, Sure she's Bi but we just met her and she completely disappeared in Infinity war) 

*Approval?

I can tell that a lot of people agree with me but are still torn up about the fact that their reputation would be at stake, and I mean yeah I can agree with them on that but really who cares?

I can tell you one thing, Thor may seem ignorant of other people but as we have seen in Thor: Ragnarok he isn't what he pretends to be. He is smarter than he lets and on he isn't the type of person who lets people tell him who he needs to be. He is all that he needs to be and he doesn't have to change who he is.

Loki is the same way, although he doesn't really seem ignorant in the same aspect as Thor, Loki too knows more than he lets on. He is after all the God of mischief. He won't let anyone get in his way and this shouldn't come to your surprise. He ignores Odin and everyone else when they tell him to stop using magic.

He has his own free will and he isn't afraid to show it.

*Fictional characters?

As many people have probably noticed I'm talking about the fictional characters and I don't really ship Tom Hiddleston with Chris Hemsworth. Tom is mine. Hahahaha Joking(Not)

As fictional characters, I feel as though I have the right to ship them with whoever the F*** I want and I don't really care about the consequences.

(Not really sure why I censored that but let's continue to pretend that this isn't for mature audiences who can endure a little swearing on my part)

*Different Species?

Yes okay, I get that they are two different species, and you don't exactly have a romantic relationship with your pet lizard, but Loki is not a lizard even if they both share the same first letters.

You see a lot of books and movies featuring different species together, such as Vampires and Humans *Cough* Twilight *Cough*, Aliens and Humans, Wizards and humans, basically, everything else with humans and A lot of people actually like them so I don't see the problem.

*Disclaimer- I do not approve of Twilight, Edward is abusive and a Fucking pussy, Jacob is a borderline rapist, and the whole thing screams misogyny. 

(Also yes I did steal that from a fantastic Twilight rant on fanfiction.net written by the great author 'Happyhouseelf' The rant is one of the best I've read, it's called 'Reason's to hate Twilight, Check it out)

Anyways, as you have noticed I'm not doing a Twilight rant. This is about my babe's Thor and Loki. 

(I would love to see a gem fusion of the two, Lol it would be hilarious)

Yes, I get that you are thinking, "Ohhh Loki is a frost giant and Thor is an Asgardian how????????????????"I'm going to steal (Borrow, they said I could) a little explanation from one of my awesome Thorki shippers. 

'All the races on Yggdrasil's branches stem from the same species. They evolved differently due to the environment, but Ymir, a Frost Giant, was the founder.' 

So there's that, They are compatible. 

*Final Reason.

For one thing, I actually ship Boyxboy relationships and if you guys have a problem dealing with it.

I myself am Pansexual so there isn't any reason for me to disapprove. Keep in mind even if I don't really care about your Opinions this is mine, so try not to hate them.

As I said I simply don't care about others opinions on disagreeing with this. I'm not going to fight you unless you are super annoying, so just Except it.

Come on People

They were basically made for each other, I mean how could anyone hate Loki? He is just so cute.

Yes, Yes, Yes I'm so sorry for those of us, who read a long rant about fictional characters, I have a lot of opinions and they grow each day. I will update this and add more things to this once I feel like I have a lot to work with.

Alright, Fan-guys/girls (EQUALITY) lets use our collective Hive mind, On three:

1

2

3

THORKIIII FOR LIFE!!!


End file.
